


The Ties that Bind

by AngelBaby76



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anger, Angry Dean Winchester, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Brainwashing, Dom/sub, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hand & Finger Kink, Heavy Drinking, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Non-Consensual Violence, Oral Sex, Pain, Protective Bobby, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Relationship(s), Romance, Rough Sex, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Destruction, Sexual Assault, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:32:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4350674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelBaby76/pseuds/AngelBaby76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean and Sam Winchester loose their father, they both hunt to the point of exhaustion. Dean is on the path to self-destruction and Sam, once again, finds himself trying to save his brother. When they recieve an urgent call from Bobby, Sam is wanting to pick up hunting again, but Dean refuses. When their paths cross with Jack Palmer, they find his welcome a little chilly, the name Winchester a curse on his lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

_ _

**Jack Palmer**

_Hunter in his mid 50s that is also the father of Kara. After the death of his wife, Jack has had to raise her on his own_

 

_ _

**Kara Palmer**

_MId twenties and not really looking to settle down in her life. She was just 10 years old when her mother was murdered. She had been shielded all her life about the details of that night, but Kara has to watch her father harden before her eyes._

 

_ _

**April Holland  
**

_Mid twenties and best friend to Kara. She is the one who discovers Kara is missing and calls Jack.  
_

 

_ _

**_Dean Winchester_ **

After the death of their father, he and Sam decide to take a little mini vacation and not have to think about hunting. He is burnt out and on the verge of a break down.

 

**Sam Winchester**

_Recives a call from Bobby that a Jack Palmer is looking for John Winchester. He agrees to meet Jack and has to take a reluctant Dean.  
_


	2. Chapter One

The small petite woman lay in some kind of hard bed, a bright light flashed into her eyes and it made her head pound with pain. The light was suddenly gone and then moments later, it returned again. She wasn't sure how many damn times that light flashed into her eyes, but it was torture. She tried to concentrate on the intrusion, but her vision was too blurry. She tried to move from the light, but each time, something pulled her head back towards the light. She wanted to scream, tell who ever it was to stop, they were killing her. Her head felt like it had been squeezed into a vise. She wanted to yell out in pain, but she had no voice.

She was finally able to get some peace as the light diminished and her brain was able to focus on where she was. She was in a bed, that much she knew. The mattress was lumpy and a few springs poked painfully into her lower back. The walls were stark white and looked to be made of concrete and what was that smell? It reminded her of her fathers old rusty Cadillac that had set in the garage one to many years. A pain of nostalgia gripped her heart as her father sprang to her mind. How she wished he was here right now.

As the memory of her father came to her mind, her senses snapped to, letting her remember what happened to her. Panic overcame her and she tried to sit up, but something was stopping her from moving. She was paralyzed. That was the first thought that had snapped into her fog filled brain. She was paralyzed. 

She closed her eyes, tears squeezing out and falling onto her cheeks, and the memory came to her in a flash.

 

_She had gone out on this date with a man she had met at her job. He had strolled into that diner, sexy oozing from every pore. Logan had been his name and he asked her out to dinner._

_Kara Palmer was instantly attracted to Logan and she couldn't help but say yes. Her inner gut was screaming at her, but she tossed it aside. She was tired of being lonely, tired of coming home alone. Maybe Logan would be “the one”, but sadly, that was not to be._

_  
IT was halfway through dinner that Kara finally listened to her inner gut. Sure Logan was handsome, but there was something about her that tickled the back of her head. What made her rethink him was the way he said everything she wanted to here. Most men ignored her, just wanting a piece of her. Logan, on the other hand, seemed to be weaving some kind of spell over her._

_Kara had to come up with some kind of excuse, so she politely excused her self from the table and walked into the restroom. As soon as the door shut, she took out her phone and quickly sent a text to her best friend. “ **Date is horrible. Call me in five minutes with some kind of emergency!'**_

_** ** _

_When she walked back to the table, Logan was on his second glass of Scotch and his eyes moved from the waitress to see Kara approaching the table. “Everything OK?” His voice was smooth as the scotch he was drinking. Kara felt her heart pounding in her chest as she moved her chair back and quickly sat down. “I order us some drinks.” He motioned to the waitress as she sat a glass in front of Kara._

_She gave him a half smile as she placed her phone on her lap, making sure she could feel it vibrate. “Thank you.”_

_Logan's smile slipped from his face as he heard the vibration of her phone. “Do you need to get that?”_

_Kara felt her face grow red as she picked her phone from her lap. “It's my dad..he's uh...really sick..”_

“ _I hope it's not serious?” Logan kept his dark eyes on her, watching her fidget._

“ _I'm sorry,” Kara stood up from the table and reached for her purse that was under the table. She fished out her wallet and opened it up. “I had a really good time..but I have to go..” When she looked up at Logan, he was staring at her, his eyes studying her. “I hope we can do this again..” She took out a twenty dollar bill and handed it to him._

_  
Logan kept his hand on the glass as he raised her pinkie at him. “It's my treat Kara.” He slid back his chair as Kara got up from hers. “Be looking for my call.”_

 

 

 

_With a frustrated sigh, Kara threw her purse on the couch and sat down, propping her feet up on the coffee table. She laid her head back on the couch and covered her face with her hands. What was it about her and attracting the jerks and the creeps. Just once she would love for a date to end beautifully, with the promise of another one in the near future._

_Her phone beeped next to her and she saw the text from her best friend. **Another bad date?**_

_**The worst,** Kara typed back, **I will call you first thing in the morning and tell you the details.** _

_**You got it! Breakfast on me tomorrow. The same haunt.** _

_**See you then!** Kara clicked her phone shut and threw it on the couch next to her and laid her head back on the couch and let out a huge sigh. She was going to delete that damn dating membership. _

_She raised her head to see her lap top sitting on the bar, so she moved her feet off the table and walked over to it. She placed it under her arm, grabbed a beer and walked to her bedroom. She sat the laptop on the bed while she quickly changed into a pair of short boy shorts and a blue camisole top. She took out her hair from the pony tail and shook it loose with her fingers._

_She pulled back her purple bedspread and crawled underneath the covers, propping herself up with the pillows. She twisted off the beer cap and took a sip._

“ _OK…no more jerks and creeps for me,” Kara took a sip of her beer and scrolled through her history and found the website she had been on just a few weeks ago._

_She accessed her account and found the delete profile button and pressed enter. As she waited, she took several swigs from her beer, when she heard a thump coming from the front door. She took the earphones out of her ears and waited, the beer still in her hands. When the sound didn't come again, she went to take another sip._

_She paused, the bottle halfway to her mouth when she heard it again, than seconds later, the sound of breaking glass. She quickly sat the beer down on the night stand and slowly slid out of bed, creeping to the door. She put her hand on the knob and slowly moved it open and peered into the hallway. Right away she saw two men moving through the apartment and bile crept up into her throat._

_She quickly grabbed the phone off the night stand and went into the closet and slid inside, tucking her self behind her clothes. Her hands shook as she dialed 911, whispering to the dispatcher that two men were inside her apartment._

_She gasped as she heard her bedroom door squeak open and then the footsteps of one of the men. She opened her phone again and scrolled through the numbers and landed on her fathers number._

_She hit send and the phone rang, but before she could answer, the closet door was yanked open. Kara let out a scream as one of the men grabbed her leg, dragging her out. She tried to grab onto something, but the man was so much stronger than her. In the struggle, she had dropped her phone._

_Kara was thrown to the ground as the man tackled her, the breath whooshed out of her lungs. She was yanked over on her back and she kicked out with her feet. Her aim was off and she just grazed his arm. The man sat on her thighs, raised his hand back and slapped her. The hit was so hard, she felt her ears ring, stars exploded behind her eyes and she tasted blood._

 

_Her arms were yanked above her head with one hand as the other ripped the straps from her tank top. That’s when her flight or fight kicked inside of her. She heard enough of these stories, she knew how the all ended. The cops find the woman dead._

_She reached under the bed and almost cried out as she felt the metal handle of the object. She had placed it under her bed for just this very reason. With a cry from her lips she wrapped her fingers around it and slid it out from under the bed. She slammed the bat into the man’s head, knocking him off of her._

_She slipped in the blood, twisting her ankle as she fell. Her feet tried to get traction, but she was too hysterical. She let out a scream as she felt a hand grab her ankle and she turned her head. The man was lying on the floor, bleeding from his head and he weakly reached out to her. There was no strength in his grip and she easily knocked his hand away._

_She grabbed the bat from the floor and ran into the hallway, completely forgetting that there was another one of them. She caught him off guard when she came running down the hall. He quickly stuck his arm up, catching her in the throat. With a loud thump she hit the floor, feeling a rib crack. She screamed as the man grabbed the bat from her hands, raising it above his head. She quickly brought her right arm over her head and felt the bat crash down. Excruciating pain snaked up her arm and the man raised the bat again._

 

And that was all she could remember.

Her eyes could only see shapes and shadows around her. It seemed they were talking to her, just standing around, but she couldn’t make them out. She tried to focus on them, but it was just out of her reach. She closed her eyes. Opened. Focused. She did this for several minutes. The light was making her eyes hurt. She moved her eyes up to the source of the light and realized it was a halo. No. Not a halo. It was a round, domed light.

The door groaned open and Kara lifted her head to see a man with dark hair walk into the small room. She struggled against the binds as she recognized the man as the one who had been in her apartment.

  
He cocked his head to the right and smiled at her. As his lips curled up, Kara was horrified to see a second set of teeth close over the first set. The second set was much sharper and pointed and with a hit in her gut, Kara realized what this man was.

“Welcome Kara,” He smiled at her as his tongue slid over the tips of his teeth. “I think you and I are going ot be great friends.”

  
Kara screamed as the man pounced on her, his full weight pinning her into the mattress. No matter how much she fought, she couldn't get him off of her. He was very strong. With the room filled with her screams, the man bent down and placed his lips on her neck and sank his teeth into the tender flesh of her skin.

 


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Dean wants to do is get some sleep, but his brother is preventing him from doing just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a little bit of violence, just to warn ya
> 
> The chapters are not in chronological order. The mention of Sam and Dean is present. April for the next couple of chapters will be the past. Detailing how Jack becomes involved in finding Kara.

Long, slender fingers lightly tapped the surface of the table, the light pink tips sounding out an annoyance that the dark haired woman was feeling. She let out a sigh and moved her head from the window, pushed back the sleeve of her blue sweater and looked at the small watch that was placed around a tiny wrist.

“Are you just gonna order coffee? Because if you are, I need to turn over the table.”

April Holland moved her eyes from her wrist to see the grumpy waitress standing near the table. In her hands, was a fresh pot of coffee. The woman's wrinkled face gave no hint of a smile. “Umm...I guess I can order.”

The woman pulled a menu from underneath her arm and plopped it down on the counter. She then reached up into her black frizzy hair and produced a pen from behind her ear. “Watcha want?”

 

 

“I..I..” April stammered as she shyly smiled. “Two eggs over easy.”

“Hash brown? Home Fires or Steak.” The woman sounded bored and April had a sense that this had been.. _Doris..._ career.

“Hash browns and more coffee please.”

After the waitress refilled her coffee, April looked back out at the parking lot, hoping to see a familiar blue Jeep Wrangler whip into the parking lot. Kara had never been the punctual one, but she had never been this late before.

A small smile played on April's lips as she remembered the first time she had met Kara.

April had been a new student and it was torture for her. Starting out as a freshman in high school was bad enough, but when you had thick rimmed glasses and frizzy hair, it was torture for her. She had been in the bathroom when she had been corned by the cool click. They teased and taunted her hair and glasses to the point it made April cry. That seemed to egg the mob on further. Just when April couldn't take the torture much longer, a short blonde storm came into the bathroom.

April had been certain that this new girl would get the wrath from her tormentors, but she was proven wrong. The girl was quick witted and easily smacked the girls down, not with her fists, but with her words.  The two girls had been inseparable then, forming a bond that would last a life time. Kara was always there for April, standing up for her when she got picked on by girls and then later guys.

It was when Kara's mom was killed just before her 16 th birthday that April could finally pay her back. She had to watch her best friend crumble before her very eyes.

April let out another sigh as she reached beside her and fished for her phone that was at the bottom of her purse. She flipped open the screen and found her contact list and hit Kara's phone. She pinched the bridge of her nose as she heard the voice mail message.

**This is Kara! You know what to do!**

“Kara! This is not funny any more! Where the hell are you! If you don't call me back in the next 20 minutes I am going to come over there. You better not have a man in your bed.” As those words came out of her mouth, April wished that would be true. That she would go over there to see that Kara's night had gone better than she was letting on. Maybe that's why she didn't call her about the date and wanted to wait till the morning.

“So, call me bitch.” Her voice hitched in her throat as she just wished she could hear her friend yell **Slut!** It had been there odd way of affection between the two of them, something a stranger wouldn't understand.

The plate of food was plopped in front of her and April jumped back as some of the hash browns slid off the plate and onto the counter. The thought that something was wrong with her friend, made her stomach lurch. Suddenly, the thought of greasy diner food was not appealing to her. She reached for her purse and slid out some money and placed it on the table.  She made up her mind, she was going to see if her friend was okay.

When she pushed open the glass door, she was greeted with a blast of cold air and she realized fall was coming to Colorado.

 

 

* * *

 

“Come to papa.”

A loud husky voice echoed through the motel room as a pair of boots walked over to the first bed in sight. With a groan, the huge body crashed to the mattress, the cheek bouncing off the white bed spread. IT had a strange musty smell, but the giant of a man didn't care. He was that tired.

Dean Winchester wasn't sure how many shots he had, but it was enough to make his brain a little foggy. Some hot bar fly pressured him into drinking a shot called a... _Purple Nurple?_ And his body was regretting that choice. IT was all for nothing,  because she stood him up for some biker dude  on a Harley. Go Figure. It was her loss anyway, Dean pegged her as a lousy lay anyway.

The motel opened with a groan and then a second later, it shut and rattled his brain even more. HE picked up his head and opened one eye to see Sam with the phone to his ear. He groaned again and placed his head back on the bed.

 

“I don't want to hear it Sammy,” Dean kept his eyes pressed closed, just needing some sleep. IT had been, what?, a week since he last slept. His body was sore and he was tired, both mentally and physically. It had been only a month since their father passed. In those few months, Dean had made it his mission to kill every mother fucking monster that existed. Young or old, woman or man, it didn't matter. If they were a monster, they paid the price.

He wasn't the only one who had noticed a change in him, for Sammy watched his brother fall apart before his eyes. Dean wasn't the one to hash out his feelings, pushing his emotions deep down inside of him. This in turn put his brother on a path of self-destruction. Dean drank way too much and it scared Sam, seeing fist hand what drinking did to you and it was looking like his brother was following in the footsteps of dear old dad.

Sam heard the soft snores coming from the bed and he turned to see that Dean had passed out on the bed. He walked over to the second bed and slowly sat down, the phone still pressed to one ear, a large paw almost covering the phone.

“And are you sure he asked for dad?” Sam closed his eyes as he heard the voice on the other end reply with their answer. “OK..” Sam walked over to the table that was littered with empty beer bottles. He brushed his large hand over the surface to make some room. He took the stationary and pen and scribbled down a name. “OK Bobby...We..uh...are like a few hours from there.” Sam clicked the phone shut and looked over at his sleeping brother. He wasn't sure he wanted to wake Dean and get his wrath. He was so quick to anger that Sam wasn't sure what would set him off, his brother was a ticking time bomb. He took his boot and reached over between the space of the two beds and kicked it.

Dean snorted and his green eyes fluttered open to see Sam. “What the hell Sammy? I was sleeping.” His voice was husky as he sat up from the bed, a large hand rubbing over his face, scratching the stubble that was on a square jaw.

“We have a job.”

“Like hell we do,” Large steps took him to the table where a half-empty bottle of scotch was sitting. He twisted off the cap and took a huge swig of the liquid, not even grimacing at the burn.

“Bobby wants us...”

“I don't give a damn what Bobby wants,” Deans voice was dark as he bellowed at his brother. He was tired of the hunts. Tired of the death, the destruction, the loss. “I need a few days off, Sammy.”

“What? Huh? To drink yourself into a stupor?” Sam jumped up from the bed. He may be a few years younger than Dean, but he towered over him. Sam was six-foot four of muscle and he more than once proved he could kick his brothers ass. IT was apparent that Dean knew this because his eyes squinted at him. “Bobby pleaded with us Dean. This is important to him.”

“We can't save everyone Sam. There are plenty other hunters out there who can take this job.” Dean took another swig of the scotch and wiped his mouth.

“That may be Dean, but Bobby..”

“It's important to him, yeah, yeah.” Dean slammed the empty bottle down on the table and put his large hands on the surface and dipped his head. He knew that if he didn't take this job, Bobby would tear his ass this way to Sunday. “Why? Why Sam? Why us?”

“Because...of mom..”

 

  
Dean's head snapped up and his green eyes slid dark as he stared his brother down, feeling his body shake at the mention of his mother. “What does this have to do with Mom?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Time had no meaning in this place and Kara wasn't sure how long she had been missing. Her cell, from the confirmation of the rails on the door and the walls, had just a single window that was high above her head.

What Kara did know, was when she slept, someone had placed her arm in a sling. She let out a moan as she tried to get into a comfortable position. She was very relieved that she was no longer tied down. But it wasn't as if she was going any where, she was locked in this depressing room.

She moved her head upwards to see the single window that was in the room, letting in a single beam of moonlight. She slowly sat up from the bed, groaning at the pain that radiated from her shoulder all the way to her fingers.

She stood up on the bed and reached with her left hand to the window, but her fingers only grazed the bottom part. “Son of a bitch!” She mumbled as she clawed at the concrete, trying to hoist herself up from the bed. She had 10 years of gymnastics, she could do this. But she was weak from what those bastards did to her. A shudder made goose bumps erupt along her scalp and down her spine as the imagine of that man standing over her bed came to her. The sickening thought spurred her on and within five minutes, the only thing she accomplished, was several broken nails.

A loud clang made her jump and she lost her footing and fell heavily onto the bed. White hot pain erupted behind her eyes as she fell on her bad arm. The pain made her dizzy and she couldn't move as she heard the heavy footsteps. A second later, the jingling of keys and a low whistle made her heart seize in her chest.

Kara breathed through the pain as she quickly surveyed her small cell. A chair and a small table and this flimsy bed were all that made up the room. There was nothing she could use as a weapon.

That thought was quickly replaced with fear as she knew how strong her captures were. As small and petite as she was, she didn't stand a chance.

The man that had attacked her early  _Joshua?_ ,  walked into the cell his arms loaded with a bundle of clothes. He noticed Kara was sitting on the bed, holding her right arm, her face sweaty and pale. “My, my..looks like someone's been busy.”

“P..please,” Kara hated the desperation in her voice. She sounded like a stupid girl. Weakness. How many times had that been drilled into her head by her father. You never show your weakness.“L..let me go.”

“I'm afraid that's out of the question.” Joshua walked over to the chair and sat the clothes on it and turned to look at her. “Get dressed.”

Kara looked down at her attire to see the dirt and ripped tank top and blood caked shorts she had on when they attacked her. She wrapped her arms around her chest and rubbed her arms. “I said get dressed!”  He  bellowed as he took several steps towards her.

 

Kara flinched from  him as he reached out and grabbed her leg. She let out a kick, hoping  to aim for some vital part, but all she encountered was air.  _Holy shit this man is fast!I_ She was yanked off the bed and drug over to where the  chair was located.

Joshua took his hand and pushed her down onto the floor as he put a powerful hand on the back of her skull. Stars exploded behind Kara's eyes as he increased the pressured

  
With his hand on the back of her head, he took his other hand and quickly ripped her tank top from her back. She let out a strangled sob as his hands found the waist band of her shorts and disposed of them in the same manner. With a horrifying thought, Kara realized she was naked.

 

The hand let go of her skull, but wrapped into her blonde tresses and yanked her up off the floor. He wrapped a powerful hand around her waist, locking her up against him. She struggled to get out of his grasp, feeling his hard body behind her. He took his nose and buried into her hair and inhaled sharply. “Let me tell you something, sugar,” He placed his lips on the shell of her ear, his tongue raking along her lobe. She whimpered a plea for him to stop, but he just let out a low chuckle. “When I tell you to do something, you do it?” He moved her hair back from her neck and she gasped as  she felt lips on  her neck. He moved his mouth up to her ear. “Now, am I going to have to ask you again.”

 

  
Kara closed her eyes as his hand around her waist tightened. She was trembling as she felt his lips on her neck and she quickly shook her head. “N..no...”

He pushed her to the door, his dark eyes raking over her naked ass. “I'll be waiting just out these doors, no funny business.”

Kara jumped as she heard the metal door clang shut and she raked a hand across her eyes. No more crying, she scolded herself. She had to be clear headed to size what she was up against. She always like to be prepared, never the one for spontaneity. She had to have a schedule and a road trip always took three days to prepare for. She functioned on order. This, though, this threw her out of her comfort zone.

The clothes consisted of a long ,white skirt with lace eyelets, a black tank top, sandals, bra and panties in a matching shade of purple. Her cheeks tinged red as she felt so humiliated, reduced to a blubbering idiot.

Underneath the clothes was a brush and she raked it through her hair, feeling somewhat normal than she had in days. Or weeks?

As she was brushing her hair, the door opened and Joshua walked into the room, his arms over his massive chest. His eyes raked up her body and smiled an approving smile.

 

Without any words, she was led down the dark and dank hallway, hearing the drip of water coming form somewhere. She rubbed her arms along her arms, trying to warm herself. A breeze blew the skirt around her ankles as Joshua led her down some steps that wound down several feet. She noticed that the walls were line with real torches.

Joshua opened the huge iron door and Kara was pushed inside the room. She tripped over the red rug as she stumbled into the room, noticing a large dinning table that was sagging under the weight of several dishes. Her stomach rumbled in response to the smell of food. When was the last time she had eaten?

“I hope everything is to your liking Kara. “ deep voice came to her right and made her jump. Her sense were caught off guard and she hated feeling so vulnerable. “Wasn't sure if what you liked, so I got a bit of everything.”

 

A dark haired man stood at the end of the table and he turned his head to look at her, his dark eyes scanning her. A smile tugged on the side of his mouth as he walked up to Kara. She took several steps back but was stopped by a mountain of muscle. She let out a gasp as her hands were yanked behind her back, preventing her from moving.

 

When the man was just a feet from her, he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. “You picked a good one Logan.” He smiled as he addressed the man that had been sitting in the chair, unnoticed until now. “She is very beautiful.” He took his finger and traced her collar bone, his long nails raking along her skin. He chuckled deeply as he felt her shaking. “You are frightened my love.” He slid his fingernail up her neck and cupped her jaw, squeezing her mouth tight. “You should fear me Kara. Do you even know what I am?”

Kara moved her head as he leaned in to her and she squeezed her eyes shut. His hand roughly snapped her head to face him again and she let out a wail as she saw his eyes were black. He grinned at her, showing off a vicious set of fangs. Fear gripped her stomach as the thought of them on her neck raced through her mind.

“I can smell your fear.” He nuzzled the side of her neck as his hand clamped over her throat. “It's so delicious.” He laughed into her ear as he licked his lips and looked at her, seeing the fear in her eyes he ran his finger down her throat and down to the top of her tank top and dipped a hand inside the front. “Hmmm...these are nice.” He mummer against her ear as he painfully squeezed her left tit.

W hen she felt his hand close over her breast, something snapped inside of Kara. All her fear left her as she slid her green eyes and stared into his darker ones, challenging him. What she wanted to do was claw his eyes out, but Joshua had a painful grip on her wrists. So, she did the only thing she could. She sucked in and spat in his face.

Alexsander roared as the spit landed on his face and he took a step back from her as his hand slid to his cheek. He pulled back his fingers to see the spit and disgust overcame his face. As he looked at her, his eyes slid back and Kara realized her mistake. Once again her temper shut off her brain and made a critical error.

Alexansader was full of rage as he took his hand and slapped her so hard across the cheek, she stumbled out of Joshua's arms and landed painfully on the carpet. Her ankles were seized and she was flipped over onto her back, her breath pushed from her lungs. He grabbed a fistful of blonde hair and yanked her up off the carpet and flung her towards Joshua. “Take her to my chambers. I'm going to teach this bitch a lesson.”

Kara tried to fight Joshua off as he grabbed her around the arm and dragged her screaming down the hallway.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all my readers and the Kudos! Hope you are enjoying this. Take some time and give me some love :)


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean arrive in Castle Rock, Colorado and come face to face with Jack Palmer, who doesn't seem the least bit happy to see the two of them. Meanwhile, Kara is shown the VIP treatment, but is there something a little sinister about the hospitable welcome?

April fished for the phone in the console of her Honda. She was sitting at a stop light and anxiously tapped her finger on the steering wheel. She still had not heard from Kara, despite leaving at least 10 voice mails. This was not like her.

She heard a horn blare and she looked in the rear view mirror, than glanced at the light that had turned green. She shifted into driver and pulled over into the parking lot, hitting her friends number. "Kara! Last chance to answer me! This makes message number eleven, I'm coming over." Kara only lived in the next town over, an easy 40 minute drive. She would feel silly if she drove over there and she was just fine. But that would at least help April sleep at night.

When she pulled up to the curb, she saw Kara's blue Jeep parked in the driveway,two newspapers blocked the back tire, letting April know her friend hadn't left the house in at least a day and a half. Prickles dotted her scalp and traveled all the way down her spine. She could feel something was not right.

For as long as she knew Kara, her friend was a neat freak. The slightest mess sent her into a tizzy. The papers lying in the driveway was a very bad sign.

She stepped out of the sedan and put her hand on the white picket fence gate. She could hear the familiar squeak as she used to push it open.

April's hand went to her chest, where a simple pendent lay. It was a strange symbol, a pentagram surrounded by sunbeams. Her father had given it to her right before he died. Told her to always wear it, that it wold protect herr. She could almost see the panic in her father's eyes. Like he knew something was going to happen. Two days later, he collapsed int he kitchen. Her strong rock, the man she leaned on and the one who made her feel safe, was taken down by a massive heart attack.

She ran her finger along the charm, feeling the smooth spots where she had rubbed it raw. When ever she was nervous, upset or deep in thought, she moved her fingers across it.

She walked up on the porch and knocked on the glass door and waited. No answer. So, she tried the doorbell. She finally took the doorknob and turned it, unlocked. Which was weird. Kara always made sure the door was locked, even if she was home.

She held her breath and pushed the door open, feeling the coldness of the house run up her spine. Kara must have left a window open somewhere in the house. April was sure she could see her breath plume out in front of her.

She walked down the hallway, noticing something on the tile. The house was too dark and she couldn't make it out. When she switched on the light, her hands flew to her mouth.

As her feet hit the landing, she saw broken glass along the hallway. Several photos had been knocked to the ground, a table and lamp lay broken. A struggle had happened.

She felt her head began to spin and she had to hold onto the wall because the room pitched forward. She wasn't sure if it was her, or the room was actually moving. It was hard to tell. She used the wall for the brace and made her way down to where her friend slept. Her hands shook as she moved them along the wall, not wanting to look inside that room. Her curiosity, how ever, got the best of her.

When she came to the bedroom door, it was hanging off the hinges and a metallic smell came to her nose. She couldn't pin point just what that smell was, but it was very strong. She turned her body and slid into the room and paused.

The source of the metallic smell was evident as she walked further into the room. Blood. So much blood. It was splashed on the walls, pooled on the floor,

Kara's cell phone was lying on the floor and it was flipped open, the screen cracked. This was the reason why she wasn't answering April's calls. Blood was around the bed and a bat lay in the corner of the room, the metallic end covered in blood. It looked like Kara was trying to make a phone call as she was being attacked..by what?

April put a shaky hand to her mouth as she flipped open her phone and found the one number of the person that could possibly help her. She turned her back to the blood and put the phone to her ear. She let out a breath as the rough voice answered on the third ring.

“Jack..it's me...A..April...it's Kara..she'..she's missing.”

She listened to the instructions that Jack was giving her. She knew the line of work that Jack was in, the only one that knew his secret. Jack trusted her with this information, because her father was also in the same line of work. Keeping this from Kara, was proving to be a fatal mistake. She broke off as a sob stuck in her throat, preventing her from continuing. With a shaky hand, she pressed the end button. She leaned back on the bed and began to sob.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

She was in a castle. This had to be some weird and twisted dream that she was just not waking up for. Kara was convinced she was still lying on her bedroom floor, knocked out from the bump on the head. How in the hell could she wake up from this?

As much as she wanted to believe she was in fact in Never Land snoozing it up, her sense were too hyper aware of everything around her. She could feel the coldness of the concrete walls as she was drug by her hand. The heat from the torches warmed her skin and dank, musty smell of the hallway tickled her nose. No, much to her horror, this was in fact real.

Kara fought with all her might as she was drug down towards a wooden double door, her feet planted firmly into the concrete. As much as she struggled, the tighter Logan's grip felt on her wrist, making her cry out in pain. She knew that once she was pushed into that room, horrible things would happen to her.

Logan grew tired of her sobbing and pleading for him to stop and let her go. He threw her over her shoulder and carried her the rest of the way into the room.

He walked over to a four poster king sized bed and threw her on the mattress. Kara cried out in pain as her shoulder screamed at that protest. She was certain she had a dislocated shoulder.

“You don't know how lucky you are,” Logan hissed as he pinned her arms above her head, his face just an inch from hers. She gagged at the metallic smell coming from his breath. When he grinned at her with those sharp teeth showing, she turned her head and squeezed her eyes shut. “Most of the girls that come waltzing through her, are never invited to our masters chambers.” He smiled as he ran his hand along her collar bone, to the neckline of her tank top and skated over her right breast. He chuckled as she bucked underneath him. “I like your fight.”

“S...stop p..please,” Kara stammered as he kissed the side of her temple. “D..don't hurt me.”

“I'm not gonna hurt you sugar,”He purred as he kissed her cheek, “I just want a little taste of that sweet nectar.” He moved his face where her neck met her collar bone, his lips over her pounding pulse point. “Hmmm...you smell so good.” He placed his lips over the pounding flesh and opened his mouth.

Kara let out a scream as she felt his teeth sink into her tender flesh and felt her precious blood pour into his mouth. She tried to fight him, but his grip tightened on her wrists as he sucked greedily, the room filled with the sucking sound. She felt dizzy and light headed and she was certain this was the end. She was going to die.

“Enough!”

 

The deep voice boomed off the concrete walls and Logan pulled from Kara's neck. His mouth was covered in blood and he smiled as he wiped it with the back of his hand. “Just having a little taste.”

Kara let out a scream as Logan was yanked off of her and thrown up against the wall. Alexsander placed his forearm into Logan's throat and sneered at him, his teeth pointed. “I told you she would be mine. No one touches her but me got it?”

Logan coughed as Alexsander tighten his grip and he nodded. He let out a wheezing breath as he moved from the wall and slammed the door shut.

Alexsander turned to face Kara who was now sitting up, her back up against the iron head board, her knees hugged to her chest by her arms. Blood trickled down her neck, staining her blond hair. He cocked his head and smiled at her. “I'm so sorry about that. Logan..needs to learn some manners.” He walked towards her and noticed she cowered further into the rails. “No need to be afraid.” He extended his hand and his face turned into a frown when she flinched. His dark eyes seemed to grow even darker as he reached for his hand. “Come with me.”

“No...no..” Kara was pulled off the bed as Alexsander took hold of her hand and moved her onto her feet. She winced at the sharp pain in her shoulder.

His face grew into confusion as he heard her cry out and tilted his head at her. “You are hurt.” He reached out his hand to her face, making Kara flinch. His hand covered her cheek and she was shocked at how warm he felt. Weren't vampires supposed to be cold and dead? “I'm sorry they were so rough with you.” His dark eyes locked onto Kara's green ones and she felt a shiver run through her body. His finger traced down the skin of her throat and gingerly touched the bite wound.

Despite the monster this man was, he was very handsome.

With his long dark hair and his olive toned skin, Kara pegged him to be from the Mediterranean. And that voice of his, was so deep, it seemed to shake the rafters from above. “W..what are you going to do with me?” Her voice trembled as she was led to another room that was located in the bedroom.

“Don't worry my love,” He pushed open the door and when Kara stepped inside, the smell of lavender hit her nose. The source of the thick perfume was a claw foot bath tub that was sitting in the middle of the bathroom. Tendrils of steam rose from the water and Kara felt dizzy as the fragrance wafted towards her.

She felt him come up behind her and place his arms around her small waist, resting on her hips. His breath was near her ear and Kara closed her eyes, the thick perfume making her light headed. She felt his lips nibble her neck and she froze.

Alexsander felt her tremble in his hands as he kissed his neck. He kissed the shell of her ear and rested his mouth next to it. “We aren't the bad guys that everyone makes us out to be Kara.” He purred as he ran his hand up her arm to the strap of her tank top.

Kara's eyes fluttered open as she felt her head fall back onto his muscular chest. She felt the strap of her tank top slid down her arm as his lips kissed her shoulder. She wanted him to stop, but for some reason, the words would never come to her. A part of her didn't want him to stop and that scared her.

She let out a whimper as the tank top slid over her head, her shoulder screaming in protest. He purred against her ear as he moved her hair to the side and began to kiss her neck.

“You are a goddess.”

Kara closed her eyes, expecting him to grope her, but she was thrown off when she felt his body move from hers. Her hands flew up to cover her bare breasts and she craned her neck behind her to see that he had taken a step back from her. His dark eyes slid down her bare back, to the curve of her hips and her skirt covered ass. She could see the lust that darkened his eyes and despite her revulsion, she felt butterflies take flight in her stomach.

 

“Please...take your time. I will have dinner brought up to your room.”

When the door clicked shut, Kara took her fingers and slid the hem of her skirt over her hips, hooked it in her feet and tossed it somewhere in the corner, she didn't care where it landed.

The water was warm and as she sank into the water, she let out a sigh. As the sun set, the room was washed in the light of a dozen candles that were placed along the tiny bathroom. Between the heavy fragrance laden with lavender and the candles, Kara leaned her head back on the ceramic tub and closed her eyes. For the first time in her life, she felt peace.

 

* * *

 

  
On a deserted stretch of US 40, the Impala sped towards the small town of Castle rock. For the good part of the journey, the only sound in the car was the soft rock coming from the stereo.

Dean had been quiet, trying to mull over what Sam had told him, not sure he wanted to believe it. It had been many years since he heard the last name Palmer. He chewed the side of his lip as he shifted in the seat, one hand draped over the steering wheel as he drove.

 

“OK, so, let me get this straight.” Sam looked up from the map to see Dean looking at him, then back to the road. “Mom was friends with Grace Palmer, who is..uh..was Kara's mom.”

“Yeah...when mom...uh..died,” Sam thoughtfully scratched the back of his head, a trait he had picked up from his father. “Grace and Jack decided to move out of Kansas to Castle Rock. I guess Grace took mom's death pretty hard. From what Bobby tells us, they were pretty close.”

“So,” Dean gripped his hand tight on the steering wheel. “What does this have to do with us then?”

“All Bobby said was that Jack Palmer called him up, asking for dad. Wouldn't say why. So, we are meeting him.”

Dean sighed and rubbed his hand over the stubble on his jaw, feeling uncomfortable. One thing he hated most in this world, was meeting angry dads. “Fan freakin tastic,” Dean grumbled as he pulled the visor down to block the rising sun.

 

 

 

**Jack's POV**

 

The tall, dark hair man walked into the diner, his jaw squared and his mouth twisted into a frown. The bell clanged above his head, but he ignored it as he strolled to the farthest booth in the diner. It was ducked in the back between the bathroom and the kitchen, a perfect vantage spot.

Jack Palmer slid into the red leather seats, facing the door. He had the upper hand on who ever walked into the diner. He let out a sigh, straitened his black jacket and leaned back in booth, the leather squeaking under his jeans.

“Would you like a menu Jack?”

Jack moved his eyes off the door to see the waitress with the plump waistline and frizzy black hair. His mouth twisted into a smile, crinkled just underneath his dark eyes. He reached for the ceramic mug and flipped it over. “Just coffee for now Doris.”

Doris took the pot and filled the mug and looked at Jack. “Meeting someone?”

“Yes.”

Doris plopped two menus down in front of him. “Well..if you change your mind.”

Jack waved her off with a finger and lifted the mug to his lips. As he was about to take a sip, he noticed sunlight glint off a windshield and blind his eyes for just a second. When Jack blinked a few times, a classic black Chevy slowly pulled into the space next to his rusted out Ford.

The cup stood frozen, just an inch from his lips. His hands trembled with his anger, the hot liquid sloshing out of the lip of the cup and onto his thumb. Jack did not notice the burn on his hand, instead, his focus was on the black car. The door opened and two occupants got out of the car.

 

**Deans POV**

 

The rumble of the Impala echoed off the parking lot and found a space between an old rusty Ford and a red sedan. The engine shut off and Dean sighed as he looked at the small diner.

It was nothing special, your typical small town diner. **Open** was lit up in red neon and several diners could be seen through the glass.

Dean placed is elbow on the window and rubbed his upper lip, wrestling with his inner demons. This was a past that he hoped wouldn't bite him in the ass, but yet, here they were.

“So, uh...we gonna go in or not?” Sam looked from the diner to see his brother's gaze was focused, his jaw muscles clenched back and forth. His brother was agitated about something. “Dean?”

Dean had been in his own thoughts when Sam spoke. He had been thinking back to the last time that he had seen Jack Palmer and it had not ended well. He snapped his head to look at his brother and realized that Sam was looking at him. He cleared his throat and reached for the handle. “Let's get this over with.”

Dean climbed out of the car and looked over roof to see Sam giving him a concerned look. “Dean..is there something you're not telling me?”

Dean tore his gaze away from his brother to see that Jack had walked out of the diner and stood on the porch, his arms over his massive chest. “No.”

Sam watched his brothers face as he stared down Jack Palmer. The looks each of them was giving each other was not one of friendship.

 

 

 

**Jack's POV**

 

He sat his mug on the counter and slowly moved out of the booth. His hand slid inside his jacket to where an inner pocket lay. He felt the metal handle of his gun as he walked through the diner. The bell clanged loudly above his head as his boots stepped onto the wooden porch. He watched as the two young men stared at each other across the roof of the car, deep in conversation.

This gave Jack the upper hand. While they were deep in thought, he studied the two men.

The driver of the car was the first one Jack eyed. He was wearing a leather jacket that was worn in several spots and several sized too large. His dark hair was cropped short, the ends sticking up at the front. He was very tall and muscular.

The second was a few inches taller than the driver with long, shaggy brown hair. When they both turned to look at Jack he could see the resemblance right away.

“I believe I called John Winchester.” Jack's deep voice boomed across the parking lot.

The driver turned his body towards Jack and he got a glimpse of gun tucked inside the leather jacket. Jack quickly slid his hand into his own jacket and pulled out his piece and pointed it at the driver. “Stay right there, don't make another move.”

Dean stopped right before he got to the steps and threw his hands into the air. “Woah..Mr. Palmer...pu..put the gun down.”

Sam watched the tension mount between Dean and Jack. He had to diffuse the situation the best he could. He stepped in between Dean and Jack with his hands raised. “Jack..”

“Sam,” Dean hissed get out of the way.”

“Dean,” Sam turned to look at his brother then back to Jack. “Mr. Palmer...”

Jack's gun pointed to the ground, but he kept his tight hold on it. “Jack.”

“Jack. I don't know if you remember or not, but our mom,” Sam pointed to his chest and turned to point at Dean.  When he turned back around, Jack had loosened his grip on the gun. “Was friends with your wife, Grace. I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean"

Jack stared at the two young men and his features softened just a bit at the mention of his wife's name. “Your Sam and Dean...but..but April called your father.”

“Our father is dead sir,” Dean finally put his hands down and stepped around Sam.

Jack snapped his emotions down and put on a hard face at the mention of John Winchester. “So..you two are the ones that going to find my Kara.”

“We'll do our best.” Sam smiled at Jack, hoping to diffuse the ticking bomb that was about to go off between Jack and Dean. “Do you know anything about how she went missing.”

“April. Call April.” He reached into his jacket and took out a slip of paper and handed it down to Sam. “I have a few hunter buddies that I'm going to go talk to. Contact April. She..uh..knows a little more about Kara than I do these days.” He opened his jacket and slid his gun back into its hiding space.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, just what is up with Dean and Jack? Any thoughts? Would love to hear your input :)


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara finds her under the spell of Alexsander and under his command. Dean and Sam make contact with April

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains some blood play, drinking and kink. It also contains some Non-Con.

She took a deep, shuddering breath and placed her hand on the brass doorknob and swung it wide open, stepping into the bedroom. Candle light flickered along the walls, making the shadows dance around the room.

He was sitting at a make shift table, his right leg crossed over his left, his hand lazily draped around the back of the chair, his fingers holding onto a goblet. _Is this guy some kind of Camelot fanatic?_ His black trench coat was open, letting Kara see the white peasant shirt that he had on. The laces were undone, letting her see a flash of hard, bronze skin underneath the fabric.

When he heard the click of the door, he turned his head to her direction and a smile played lazily on his face. “Did you have a good bath Kara?” He looked down at the goblet in his hand, flicked his eyes up to her and licked his lower lip. “I hope it was to your liking.”

 

His smoldering dark eyes made Kara blush and she looked down at the floor. “Y..yes...th..thank you.” She heard the chair scrap along the concrete floor and she was shocked that Alexsander suddenly appeared in front of her.

He kept his eyes on her as he reached out and looped a blonde curl between his fingers and brought it to his nose and inhaled deeply. “Are you hungry?” He slid his hand into hers and laced his fingers through hers as he led her to the table.

A candelabra sat in the middle of the table, the candle light letting her see the huge dish. Her stomach rumbled at the smell of the chicken, roasted potatoes and salad. “Y..yes.”

He turned her to the table, his hand placed on her shoulders and slowly sat her down in the chair. He leaned down, his long hair draped her face as he whispered into her ear. “What ever your little heart desires Kara, I will give you.”

She let out a whimper of pleasure as his hand slid down her arm, moving the straps of her tank top off her shoulder. “You do not need to hide yourself form me Kara, you are beautiful.” The strap fell off her shoulder as he moved his finger along her shoulder, watching goosebumps erupt over her bare flesh.

Kara's eyes remained closed as she felt a strange sensation overcome her body. She felt as if she was paralyzed by this mans words. _HE can do whatever he wants, as long as he keeps touching me._

He groaned into her ear as he lightly bit the lobe. “Not yet my love.” He chuckled as her eyes flew open and her light green orbs stared into his. He leaned up from the chair and ,motioned his arms to the table. “Eat.”

Kara snapped out of her trance as she turned to the chicken, ripped off a piece of the skin and meat and crammed it into her mouth. She was a few bites in, when she noticed that Alexsander was watching her. Her face grew hot as she quickly licked her fingers, taking a napkin and wiped the grease off her mouth. “I..I'm sorry.”

Alexsander let out a booming laugh as he threw his head back. “NO need to apologize to me Kara. It's refreshing to see a woman who loves to eat.”

A knock sounded on the door and his face lost its smile and his dark eyes squinted. “I thought I told you not to interrupt me!”

The door opened and a man with blond hair poked his head in. “I'm sorry Alexsander..but..but I have some news.”

Alexsander placed his goblet on the table, scooted back his chair and approached the man. Kara watched as his face grew somber as the man whispered something in his ear. For a second Kara was certain she saw fear in this mans eyes.

 

The minute that he looked at her again, Kara didn't not see a single ounce of the man she saw before. She pushed back her seat and tried to get up, but he pounced on her before she could move. _Damn he was fast._

With a scream from his lips, he grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up from the chair. Her legs kicked out into thin air and her hands clawed at the one latched around her throat.

With a roar he slammed her body against the wall, pinning it with his heavy body. “How do you know the Winchesters?” He gritted his teeth as he gazed into her wide green eyes.

Kara coughed as she tried to answer him, clawing at his hand as her body screamed for oxygen. “I don't know...I sw..swear!” She sobbed as he lessened the hold on her throat.

His dark eyes watched as Kara began to sob, pleading with him. Seeing her tears, it was if a light bulb switched on and he took a finger, running it down her cheek. “Sssh....” He leaned in and gingerly placed his lips on hers. He pulled back and smoothed her hair. “I had to be sure, my love” He ran a sharp fingernail along her cheek, down her neck and back up to her lips. He traced the bow shape along her top lip and grazed her fuller bottom lip. “The Winchesters are trouble Kara.” His voice lulled her into submission and her body relaxed under his. The hardness of his muscles could be felt against her flimsy top and she almost wished that barrier wasn't between them. “They want to kill us and we aren't hurting anyone are we?”

 

“No..no..” She let out a sigh as his hand cupped her right breast and slowly moved it in circles.

“Kara,” He whispered as he placed his lips on hers. This time, her mouth opened under the pressure and his tongue snaked into hers.

“Touch me.” She wasn't sure whose words those were, but they came tumbling from her lips.

“Not yet my love” He smiled as he increased the pressure on her breast. He tugged on her bottom lip and his teeth sank down on the tender flesh. Kara yelped in pain as his tongue swept her lips, collecting the drops of blood. “Hmmm..” He groaned as his hand skirted down the front of her tank top to her skirt. “You taste so good.”

“That's not the only place I smell good.”

Alexsander lifted his head from her mouth, cleared the blood off his lips with his tongue and lifted the right side of his mouth into a grin. “Ohh..you are a temptress. You know..” He smiled as he kept his eyes locked on hers while his hand slipped between them. Kara let out a gasp as she felt his warm hand slid up under the hem of her skirt. “Logan was wrong about you. I was afraid he brought me the wrong girl.” He watched her eyes squeeze shut as he moved his hand to the inner portion of her thigh. “I've spent hundreds of years trying to find someone to be my mate. They never measured up to my Vivian. But you...ahhh..Kara...” He smiled as his hands cupped her heated mound, a gasp on her lips. “You are something special.” He bent his head back down to lightly kiss her lips as his mouth traveled to her ear.

His warm breath tickled the side of her face as he nibbled and licked his way down to her neck. He stopped at her pulse point, feeling the flesh pound against his lips. He opened his mouth and slid his teeth across the flesh. He felt her body freeze.

“It's OK Kara,” He growled as he began to move his hand between her legs, his fingers sliding across her slick folds. “I won't hurt you love.'

Kara wanted him to stop, more than anything. Her mind was screaming at her that this wasn't right, it was sick and twisted. But as she felt his lips nibble on her neck and settle into the hollow point of her neck, that resistance left her.

The bite was gentle at first, his teeth raking across the previous wound that Logan had given to her. That, Alexsander noted as his tongue drew lazy circles around the marks, was something that he would be punished for. This woman that was limp in his hands was a goddess and she be treated as such.

When he increased the pressure of his teeth on her skin, Kara let out a gasp. She placed her hands on his chest, wanting to push him away, but something was preventing her from doing just that. That culprit belonged to his long fingers which were know sliding over her slick folds.

His right arm looped around her knee as he braced it on his forearms, his muscles contracting at the effort, then returned to between her legs. His finger slid along the folds, dipping inside just a fraction of inch and then pulling out. He smiled against her neck as he heard her moan vibrated along them.

The moan turned into a loud whimper as his teeth sank down into her flesh, her warm blood splashing between his teeth. Her fingers that were on his chest, sank deep into his own flesh, causing him to groan against her neck. His lips wrapped around her flesh sucking her nectar into his mouth.

Kara's head flew back as she felt his teeth sink into her flesh and she felt his hand gently cradled the back of it as he drank from her. The hand that was between her legs began to move across her clit. A sigh escaped from her lips as she sharply moved her hips against his hand, begging for more.

With a loud smack, Alexsander detached from her neck and lifted his head to look at her. “Look at me.” The lust in his eyes made his voice low and deep and it sent butterflies take flight again.

His eyes were very dark and she looked at his mouth and fear seized her stomach. His mouth was covered in her blood and his mouth was open as he breathed heavily. White fangs grinned at her as he slipped a finger deep inside of her. Kara threw back out her head and let out a scream as he roughly rammed his finger inside of her, his long nails raking across her sensitive flesh.

Hearing her cries of pain turned Alexsander on even more and he wanted to hear more of it. He spread her right leg further open as he inserted four more fingers. Her hand slid down between him and grabbed hold of his wrist. He reached down with his left hand and squeezed her wrist. With a cry, her arm was pinned above her head with his forearm, his face inches from hers. She could smell the blood on his breath. With a sinking realization, Kara knew this had turned into something very bad.

  
“You don't touch me until I say you can.” He growled as he continued pumping his fingers in and out of her.

“Sss..stop...” Kara sobbed feeling the wetness between her legs. The pain was unbearable and thick tears fell down her cheeks, wetting her hair.

His hand let go of her wrist and dropped to his knees. HE was so fast it took Kara a good second or two before she knew what had happened. Alexsander knelt between her legs as he rubbed her inner thigh with his smooth hand, his fingers still causing her pain.

He slid his head under her skirt and looked at the blood on her thighs. He flicked out his tongue and ran it along her flesh, collecting the blood. He felt her leg tighten around his head as he sank his teeth deep into her skin.

Kara let out a scream as his teeth pierced her and she gripped his head with her hands, trying to pry him off of her. The pain had been so intense that she didn't realize what she had did. She broke the rules. She had touched him.

“I..Im' sorry.” Kara stammered as Alexsander stood up, fire in his eyes.

He raised his hand and it came in contact with her cheek, making her stumble backwards. He snaked out and grabbed her hair, pulling her away from the wall. Kara let out a shriek as she was led to the table and pushed forward.

Her chest hit the wood, the dishes clattered as her chest hit the wood. The goblets of blood colored wine splashed onto the white tablecloth as he pressed her face down into with his strong hand and the air was knocked out of her l ungs, making her paralyzed for a second. She felt his hand grabbed her hip and she was brought forward, her hips hanging off the wood and she panicked. She struggled to get out of his grasp, the fear of rape screaming through her mind. She froze completely when she felt warm tongue slid along her folds and she squirmed against his mouth, but his hand was preventing her from moving.

His mouth kissed her wet lips, his tongue snaked out and slid along her folds and dipped inside for a taste. He groaned against her mound as he tasted her, lapping up any traces of damage his fingers had caused.

Kara's eyes were squeezed shut as she felt him eat her out and wanting to break from his grasp. But her body was betraying her. Her hips were moving up against his mouth as his tongue lapped up her wetness. When she felt it move along the swollen bundle of nerves, she gripped the wood with her hands.

“No..nn..oo.” Her orgasm came so fast and sudden it made her scream.

She felt the tightness begin in her lower abdomen, travel along her mound ' making her body convulse. White hot sparks flashed before Kara's eyes as she was sent hurtling over the mountain.

Alexsander moaned as he kissed her bottom and then her lower back. He slid her skirt down over her hips and stood up to look at her. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her hands had a death grip on the table. He licked his lips as he took her hair and yanked her up from the table. He spun her around, slammed his lips on hers, his tongue forcing her mouth open.

She tasted her self on his lips as well as the hint of blood. He pushed her away from him, her lower back grazing the table. Her breath came in gasps as she saw the look of danger in this mans eyes. She was certain she was about to die. With a crocked grin, he slid his fingers into his mouth and licked off her juices that were mixed with her blood.

Instead, Alexsander whirled away from her, black trench coat swirling around his boots as he slammed the bedroom door behind him. Kara let out a gasp and clasped her chest as her sobs spewed from her lips. She feel to her knees and cried out for her father, wishing he was here with her.

 

 

* * *

  
  


 

 

 

**Sam and Dean Winchester are coming to you.**

 

April stared at her phone for a good hour, not believing what she was reading. Growing up in her home, her father and also Kara's father, did not like the Winchesters. From what April could gather, something had happened the night Kara's mother was killed. From late night arguments on the phone, April could only piece together one thing. The name Winchester.

And now, she was about to invite them into Kara's home.

She was a bundled of nerves after the text from Jack, not sure if she should make them breakfast or not. They had been on the road most of the night, so she assumed they would be hungry. When she was nervous, she baked. So that's what she did. She made pancakes, bacon, eggs and hash browns and was just putting the coffee grounds into the maker, when she heard the deep rumbles of a car. She pulled the strings of her apron and sat it on the stove. ON the way past the oven, she paused and tried to smooth down her frizzy hair.

A quick sweep of the living room told her it was tidy, just the way Kara had left it. When she heard a car door slam followed by a second one, she walked into the window and moved the curtains to the side to see the back end of a black car. Two pairs of heavy boots thudded loudly up the wooden steps. A second later, a soft knock sounded on the door. April jumped back from the window and let the ruffled white curtain fall back into place.

When she opened the door, she wasn't prepared to see the two young men standing on the porch. The first one was wearing a leather jacket, very handsome with green eyes and a scowl on his face. “I'm Dean and this is Sam.” His voice was low and husky and April got a sense of intense anger in this man. She knew his type very well, using anger as a mask to how he was really feeling.

April moved to her attention to the second man, that she assumed was Sam. He was very tall with long hair that touched the collar of his plaid jacket,his eyes were greenish blue and when he smiled, dimples erupted on his face. He extended his hand. "Nice to meet you." OK, so he was the good cop of the Winchesters. She could deal nicely with him.

She took Sam's hand, than Dean's and led them into the living room. "I know you guys have been driving all night..so I..uh made some breakfast." Her eyes slid over to Sam, giving him a smile.

"We could always eat" Dean smiled at the woman, but also noticed the way Sam was looking at her.

She led them into the kitchen. "I hope this is OK. I didn't know what you would like..." She motioned over to the breakfast table that was placed in front of a huge bay window. A mug of coffee, three ceramic blue mugs, bacon, eggs, pancakes and waffles covered the entire surface. As she looked at the food, April realized she had cooked way too much food. She felt her face redden as she saw the two brothers looking at the table. “I..I'm sorry...I couldn't sleep and I when I get bored..I bake.”

Sam looked at the table that was packed with food, he then looked at her, a smile spreading over his face. He looked over to see that Dean's attention, however, was not on the table of food, but looking around the kitchen.

“Thank you very much, April.'

As the two brothers ate, April sat back and drank her coffee. Not much was said between the two men and she sensed a sort of tension between the two of them.

Sam was definitely the more social of the two, engaging April in one conversation after the other. She tried to get the older Winchester to participate but he only grunted a one word answer to each of her questions.

She had never met John Winchester, only seen pictures of him and her dad together. Jack was furious that his friend, Gordon, was fraternizing with the Winchester and countless fights ensued because of it. April tried to hear what the men would argue about late at night. She would sit on the very top step of her home, trying to eavesdrop on them. It wasn't long after that, Kara's mother died tragically.

She realized the kitchen had grown quiet, so April snapped out of her trance, looking over the top of her mug, to see two pair of eyes looking at her. Heat flushed her cheeks as she nervously sat down the mug and stood up from the table.

“I..uh..can show you here computer. She's got a new password on there.” April stammered as she led them into the living room. “She usually tells me what it is..but...”

Sam gave her a warm smile as he reached down with his large hand and patted her shoulder. “It's OK..I think I can hack into it.”

Dean didn't say a word as she led Sam over to the dinning room table that held hte lap top. Instead, he took a moment to walk around the living room and try to find out something on this Kara Palmer.

They were in a simple town home, made up of a living room, kitchen and bathroom on the bottom floor and two bedrooms up stairs, which was located to the left of the front door.Dean left Sam to his nerdy ways and walked up the steps, the wood creaking under his boots as he made his way to the landing.

A long, narrow hallway was in front of him, four doors on both the right and the left side. He silently crept along the wooden floor as he took a moment to look at some pictures on the wall. Several were of a beautiful blond woman, Dean guess around his age. _So, this is Kara._ Dean lifted a photo off the wall and took a moment to admire it, she looked nothing liike her father.

 

He placed the photo back on the wall and continued his search of the rooms. One door was the bathroom and it was spotless, nothing to see there. He shut the door and walked across the hall to find the guest bedroom.  
The last door he opened, he hit hte jackpot. This was in fact, Kara's room. He stepped inside to see the purple comforter was neatly made, a pink silk robe draped over the wooden rails of the bed. He noticed a dresser tucked into the corner or the room, a jewelry box was open, letting him see dozen rings and bracelets He walked to it, picked it up and it started to play at tune. The ballerina that was placed on top, began moving in circles. His fingers slid over a notch in the bottom and he lifted it up to see it had a false bottom. It took a few trys, but Dean finally slid it open and a picture fell onto the dresser. It wasn't what he was expecting at all. His whole purpose of this was to see if he could spot any kind of evidence of what happened to Kara.

 

The picture he held in his hand made his heart thud just a little harder in his chest. With shaky hands he flipped over the picture to see near cursive handwritting scribbled on the back. The name he read was like a fist to the stomach.

**Mary and Grace, _Perry Lake. June 1974_**

 

 

“Dean..”

Dean quickly slid the photo into the inner pocket of his jacket and turned to see his brother standing in the doorway, his arms crossed over his massive chest. “What?”

“We..ah..think we might have found something.”

Dean turned from the jewelry box and brushed past his brother, who's giant hand snaked out and grabbed Dean by the upper arm. “Hey, everything OK?”

Dean yanked his arm from his brother's tight grip and cleared his throat. “Everything's fine.”

Dean grumbled as he walked down the hallway, feeling the photo rubbing along his shirt.

 

 

 


End file.
